User blog:Harold Burned-Mane/SBR: Season 3 - Day 7
NOTE: If you have not read the previous blogs: The Beginning, Day 1, Day 2, Day 3, Day 4, Day 5 and Day 6; then read them first then come back here. For this is a continuation of the events from there. ---- ::::::::::Welcome everyone, to the Battle Royale Season 3. It is I, the Overseer, and we're here for the last day of the week. 7 tributes remain, which is rather surprising considering how the last season turned out. We've restocked the cornucopia so let's see how many tributes are drawn back to it. Darius has remained behind, but his three companions have gone ahead to the feast. It seems like the tension from last night finally came to a head and the three tributes got into a fight on their way to the cornucopia. Surprisingly it was Roz that came out on top. I had put my gold on Aras, since she had been doing so well...but all her previous kills were assisted by other people she convinced to be her allies. So in a straight up fight the guard Roz proved to be the stronger of the two. Floyd's death was quite anticipated. S'Rabinna also stayed behind, strange for a greedy Khajiit. But her intuition proved stronger than her greed and it was right, else she might've been roped into that fight with Roz and the others. Eldrid, meanwhile, managed to attract Nirmira with his fake screams for help. She saw through his deception but it was too late, she finished her off before she could escape him. Wow, quite the productive morning. We started with 7 and as the afternoon comes by we're down to 4. Roz seems to think that her former three companions conspired to kill her when she headed to the cornucopia. She's coming for Darius with quite the bloodlust. Eldrid is similarly on the hunt, though also looking for food as well as tributes. Darius is yet clueless to his wife and rival's deaths so he continued on his way to chase down S'Rabinna. While trying to escape she injured herself. Considering who she's up against now this doesn't bode well for her. Night comes around and our tributes... Eldrid didn't find any of the others and decided to cook his catch of the day in a camp. Roz hasn't found Darius but got a meaty rabbit instead. A good alternative considering her empty stomach from fighting to the death during the morning. Despite their spat during the day, S'Rabinna once again used her speechcraft skill to get Darius to spare her. The Stormcloak also has a bit of honor, he wouldn't execute an injured and defenseless girl. Darius finally learned of the fate of his wife and in his grief has taken to the Khajiit for comfort. Her fur is rather soft so he'll surely sleep well tonight. We finish the week with 4 tributes left, but the event is still not over. No one gets the leave until there is only one remaining! Out of the top four we have: a Stormcloak, a Thief and two Guards! It seems like Tamriel's guards are the most adapt at surviving a death game. With Aras gone, the living tribute with the most kills is Roz so she seems the favorite to win this. Darius continues with the least amount of kills at only 1, but he has himself an ally in S'Rabinna, the tribute with the second most kills after Roz. We are nearing the finish line my brethren, the final 4! How will the 8th day fare? Who will come out on top?! ---- Please follow the link to the next blog. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Battle Royale